


Club Roppongi

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Arashi joins Club Roppongi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[**octavialao**](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/) 's [drabble](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/30499.html). Which was inspired by [](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/profile)[**neko_kirin3104**](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/)'s [drabble](http://neko-kirin3104.livejournal.com/72723.html). Which was inspired by Arashi ni Shiyagare 2014.10.18 episode. Which I have NOT watched yet. #notenoughtime #needtocatchup. So... I was inspired by a show that I've yet to watch? And well, the length of my story VS theirs a great evidence of how long winded I am. I feel accomplished though, it's been a long time since I finished such a long story in a single day...

They all loved Club Roppongi.

Each for their own reasons.

 

Ninomiya Kazunari. He had been one of the first to jump on the idea. He may not seem like it, but Nino was a thrill seeker. An adrenaline junkie. Not in a traditional sense of course. He wasn't the sporty type, as any one with even a vague knowledge of Arashi would know. Generally speaking he hated sports and he hated being outdoors. Even the sport that he liked and was 'passionate' about. Baseball. He sucked at it big time. Ok, he could play catch way better than the inept Sakurai Sho. But so could everyone else, besides Sho that is. You only need to look to the episode of Shiyagare where fared pathetically in the battling center pathetically for any evidence. Ok maybe he wasn't actually that bad, but sports and Nino just do not mix well.

That doesn't make him any less a thrill seeker though. He loved challenges. Doing what others deem too hard and too difficult (so long as it was NOT sports). He was fearless. All the times he teased, challenged, or otherwise showed disrespect for his seniors. All those sharp remarks. It was as much for his own personal entertainment and satisfaction as it was for TV. That was something the audience often misunderstood. Sure they were doing stuff for the shows, for the audience, for entertainment.... But they were merely just amplifying their personalities a little, if at all. They were not purposely doing anything. In the case of Nino, he had been that snarky little kid since the day he learnt how to walk. So it was no surprise that the snarky little brat found the idea of going to the club a new wonderful thrill and supported it with all his nonchalant might.

But back to Club Roppongi. Well. He hates it as much as he loves it. That brat. He hates giving up his precious autonomy. He hates getting his ego stomped all over. But yet he loves it. He hated it at first, resisted it even. In spite of his earlier supportiveness. He was only supporting the rebellion because it was a rebellion. He wasn't sure about the actual act himself. But he grew to love it. He loves how he was dominated, controlled, shamed, humiliated. By the most unlikely DoM person in the group no less. Sometimes it was just the two of them, sometimes there were more. He had even been stripped naked, tied up, and whipped in front of everyone else before. Well all of them had. Nino always felt that such punishment sessions were the single most humiliating event in his entire career. But at the same time, it didn't matter so long as it was with THEM. As long as it was done by HIM. He loved leader really. Despite all the times he teased the old man. Or was it BECAUSE of all the times he teased Ohno? No. It was HENCE all the times he teased Ohno. Because it was his way of loving. His way of expressing his feelings. And he knew the other three loved leader just as much, though they all have different ways of showing it.

 

Aiba Masaki. Truth to be told, Aiba was the most hesitant at first. The most scared. All the times you see him being an air head on TV, and the times you see his sunshine, innocent smile... that's who he really is. Although he wasn't an idiot, nor was he completely innocent, he was still the most innocent out of the five. When the idea was first proposed he didn't say anything because he didn't understand what BDSM meant. A quick google search though... Well let's just say that what was meant to be a 1 minute quick search soon turned into an hour long reading session. And then 2 hours. And then 3... and then his manager called him to say he was already waiting downstairs. And Masaki panicked and took a quick shower, trying unsuccessfully to tame the erect soldier. His manager gave him weird looks throughout the rest of the week.

But back to Club Roppongi. Aiba Masaki loved it. He loved the attention Ohno gave him. He loved the attention the other members gave him. He didn't like rough play at first. Nor bondage. Though he always got an erection watching the other members get bonded and tortured. However little by little he was starting to like it. Each stroke of the paddle turns him on. And when Ohno licks his hot red skin after each beating? That was simply the best! The cool saliva was a relief, and the tongue creates such a unique sensation, a sensation that is only amplified by the increased sensitivity of his skin after the earlier torture. Perhaps what Masaki likes best is still the care and affection Ohno showers him with each time. While he was being whipped. Or even prior to that. Before their session began at all. He knew Ohno took great care selecting the toys and punishments. He took great care to make sure that nothing would leave permanent marks. And if there would be any marks at all, they would be well hidden. And he knew Ohno picked activities according to their schedules too. He would go soft if there was a photo shot the next day. He would be gentle and treat Aiba like a prince when the poor boy was stress over his drama or movie filmings... Aiba loved it. He loved being loved. And nothing could make the sentimental boy feel more grateful to be in Arashi than all the love Ohno and the other members shower him with in Club Roppongi.

 

Sakurai Sho. Unsurprisingly, Sho was the one who objected the most. Just as his uptight reputation would suggest, such chaotic, rebellious activity did not sit well with his rule abiding self. They should not be doing such things anyway. He was a newscaster. And well, all of them were super idols. They had a reputation to maintain. If any news or photo leaks out, their life would become a living hell. Sure, JE might protect them, but with such juicy news, he was sure there would be tabloids and news agencies aplenty who wouldn't mind destroying their relationship with JE to report it. And despite how popular they were, Sho couldn’t be sure that JE would not put Arashi on infinite hiatus if word of ALL of them engaging in such... wrongful activities got out.

Eventually desire won over logic. And Ohno's administrations did not make him regret his choice even once. Heck. He could live his life as a hermit holed up in some obscure corner of the earth, away from fans and media, if it meant he could be Ohno's sex slave everyday. Or every other day. They'd be slaves to Master Ohno on odd days and have five man orgies on even days. Or the other way round. It didn't matter, really. Maybe when the weather was good they would go fishing together. Sex on a boat? Now that was new. Nino wouldn't be able to take part though. Unless they were fishing by a lake or river. Sex in the forest maybe? No one ever said that sex could only take place in the city. They would live a simple life close to nature, fulfilling their not so simple desires. It would be perfect...

But back to Club Roppongi. Out of all the members, Sho was probably the one who grew to love it the fastest and the most. Like Pandora's box opening, all his inhibitions were gone the moment he set foot into the club. When teased about all the times he rejected the idea initially, Sho would always argue that since they were already putting their careers on the line, they might as well enjoy it to the fullest. They were doomed if discovered, whether they enjoyed it or not. So why worry? Worrying would do nothing anyway. Why bother holding back? When they had already made the decision to proceed. Why have reservations and inhibitions when they were the ones who wanted it in the first place? Sho asked back. It was indeed ironic how even in such a situation Sho was leading Master Ohno around. Sho would be the first to admit that Ohno was a great master though. Once he got used to the role he started opening up. And became better and more natural at it. Like discovering the hidden Naruse Ryo in him, the pure evil emanating from him was truly frightening at times. Sho couldn’t be more grateful that Ohno keeps it properly under check. Such that it was always still Ohno Satoshi and not Naruse Ryo who was in control. And Ohno Satoshi on his own was a great master too. He was extremely creative for one. Their sessions never felt boring or repetitive. And he was extremely good at sensing. Whether it was one on one. Or one on four. That man always knew exactly what each of them wanted. Desired. Needed. Even when they didn't know it themselves. He knew how to push and stretch them to their limits. Break them without actually breaking them. Always stopping just one stop shy of their breaking point. He was a genius really. To the point that sometimes Sho suspects that Ohno has a super ability of reading people's minds that nobody knew about.

 

Matsumoto Jun. Jun too, objected the idea vehemently, though on different grounds from the newscaster. Unlike the newscaster he wasn't as uptight. In fact, he prides himself to be the most open minded of the group. To be the most accepting of new ideas, to be the one generating new ideas, like for their concerts. No, he was completely fine with the rebelling itself. It was the whole idea of being dominated over that disturbed him till no end. He was the DoS of the group after all. How could he accept the whole concept of being a slave to someone else? Even if that someone else was their beloved leader. He didn't voice out his objections much, but he didn't agree either. Not until the very end when Sho finally, reluctantly agreed that is. He loved the rest of the members that much. And he knew they love him no less. They would be able to work something out he was sure. After all it wasn't really the sex or BDSM that he was objecting to. But the roles. And he trusts everyone to make things work for all of them. The point beyond all the torture, punishments and role play was enjoyment after all, and he was sure that no one in Arashi really wanted to see him suffer, doing something that he did not want to. Arashi is not like that. And will never be. He was sure of that. He couldn't be more grateful for the other four members, for all the things they've been through together over the years. The least he owed them was to give things a try... they could always work things out from there. That was Jun's attitude towards his work, his teammates' ideas, and other people's ideas. Many a times you really can't say if an idea is good or bad till you've tried.

But back to Club Roppongi. It was hard for Jun at first. Every cell and fiber of his being screamed and protested. He knew Ohno had anticipated that it would happen as much, because he was the last person Ohno started having sessions with. He suspected that Ohno was lost at first, clueless, unsure of how to act and what to do. But he may never know. They don't talk about their private sessions with Master Ohno with each other. Well unless their Master had explicitly ordered them to, as a form of punishment and humiliation. Either way, nothing Jun could ever imagine prepared him for the first session with Ohno Satoshi. That man was a devil's incarnate. Jun could still remember their first session together as clear as day. His hands were tied up, straightened and high above his head. His legs were tied to be spreader bar, keeping them wide open but otherwise he was free to move. Then came the blindfold. He was protesting violently by then. Cursing, swearing, and screaming in frustration. He didn't realise he had such a vast repertoire of curse words in various languages till that day. Then the whipping started. Ohno was using some sort of leather whip(?) made of many straps of leather. Like some sort of pom pom or mop. Only that it was made of leather strips. He yelled his lungs out as the whip marked his chest, his back, his thighs, his butt.... The pain was making his toes curl and there were numerous times when it hurt so much that he started jumping around. Eventually he just curled up his knees towards his chest, and hung from his hands, as awkward as it was with his ankles forced apart. Then came the violation. There was no preparation at all, and because he was blindfolded he could not see it coming. One moment Ohno was gripping his burning hot butt cheeks and the next his ass was violently violated. He never knew he could scream so loud. Or cry and sob like a girl. He felt almost as if he was being raped. He sobbed desperately as Ohno gripped his waist in a vice and pounded into him. Tears soaked through the blindfold and streamed down his cheeks. Just as abruptly, the pounding stopped and he could feel Ohno leaning in on him from behind. He started whispering into Jun's ear. His voice calming and soothing. Jun could not fully comprehend what leader was saying, but he soon calmed down. And when Ohno started moving again the fear and anger in his heart had subsided, and this time he moaned together with Ohno and buckled his hips in rhythm as they both came together. From then on, Jun realised that he might just be a DoM too.

 

Ohno Satoshi. He could not remember who or what started the idea. The rest had attributed the origins of the idea to him, on one cold winter night when they were drinking together right after a successful concert tour. The problem however, was that Ohno hardly remembers anything that happened when he drinks. All that he could remember of that night was that he was crying over something. He vaguely remember being really touched and thankfully for being in Arashi, and kissing Sho. Or was it Aiba? Or was it Aiba who kissed him instead? And then he was lying down on Jun's lap... or something. All he knew was that when he woke up the next day, him and Nino were hugging tightly, while the rest of the other three were sleeping in various strange positions with their limbs all over the room. The empty bottles of sake, liquor, and wine were still on the coffee table, together with their half filled glasses of alcohol. It seems like they were all getting too old and too tired to drink from dusk to dawn after concerts.

But back to Club Roppongi. It was probably the hardest for Ohno. For a DoM, soft hearted creature like him, asking him to be the Master was incredibly demanding. He didn't even know why he got nominated for the role in the first place. There was Jun, the defacto DoS bancho of their group. There was Sho, the shadow leader. Heck, even the snarky brat Kazunari would make a better Master than him? So why him? When he asked the answer he got back was always very vague. But it was along the lines of 'because you are the leader', which was a convenient excuse they always used when they wanted to bully him into something. Like paying for their meals for example. What an irony. A slave Master who was bullied to take up the role. He was sure everyone else would die laughing if they hear it. Nonetheless, they wanted him to do it, and do it he will. He loved them that much. He read up on it. Watched videos even. Bought the equipment. Still he wasn't confident. He had an advantage though. His opponents were people he knew very well. But that in itself was a double edged sword. They knew him as well too, and especially with difficult ones like Nino and Jun... he was going to need nerves of steel and a lot of wit to break them in.

He started with the easiest person - Aiba, and worked his way through Sho, Nino, then Jun. Sho was probably the most accepting of it all, enduring and enjoying himself right from the very beginning. If Ohno didn't know better he'd think that the newscaster was already an experienced pain slut. Somehow that accepting attitude made it easier for Ohno to dole out the punishments. And along the way he seemed to find that sadistic self, hidden deep down inside him. Once that beast emerged, things seemed like a breeze. Gone were his fears and insecurities. He was the true master now. Cold and calculative. He had to rein the demon in sometimes, mindful of the fact that they were still super idols. No permanent markings, no markings in visible places... he had to be mindful of their schedule and workload... he had to be mindful of the limits of his members. He was extremely mindful of the fact that everything they were doing was only possible because of that one word Arashi. He would preserve that special group, that special relationship they had with each other, with the management, and with the fans, no matter what. So there were limits, but the possibilities were still endless. Countless permutations and combinations, a plethora of sex toys... they have a lifetime of opportunities, and only the sky, or rather, his creativity, is the limit.

Ohno smiled to himself as he wondered what he should do in the next session. Which slave should he call? He unlocked his phone and opened their work schedules. A silly grin appeared on his face as he realized they were all free next Wednesday afternoon.

 

Welcome to Club Roppongi.


End file.
